Oddities
by MissPessimist
Summary: Everyone in the Sereitei knows that Ichimaru has his quirks, what they don't know is that some of Kira's quirks are even stranger. Gin/Kira.


MP: Yeah, I got bored and gave birth to this. I was scanning various fanfiction's and realized that while there are always stories that focus on Gin's little quirks, there are very few that explore Izuru's. So I just decided to explore and have some fun with it.

Cee: MissPessimist doesn't own any characters, plots, affiliates, or anything even remotely connected to the city, county, and state of Bleach.

MP: Right then, story starts now.

If you asked anybody in the Sereitei who they believed was the more eccentric half of the Third Division's taicho and fukutaicho, they would answer, most certainly, Ichimaru Gin.

This would then be followed by a session of feeling oh-so-very-deeply sorry for poor Kira Izuru, who had to put up with all of the argent-haired man's antics. The poor, delicate little blonde that had to trail behind Ichimaru and clean up his mess as he goes, all while balancing both his and Ichimaru's paperwork (because it was general knowledge that the silver-haired man did not do his own work), and maintaining his own sanity, and smiling through it all. Poor Kira, who was so kind and gracious to everyone, even to his captain who was about as ungrateful as one could possibly be.

Very few of these people knew, however, that the Third's fukutaicho had some strange habits of his own. Some habits that would either provide endless entertainment or deep confusion to his captain.

XXX

They usually happened on Tuesdays.

It had become common knowledge in the Third that Kira-fukutaicho was not a fan of that particular day of the week. So everyone had learned very early on to avoid the blonde at all costs on those days, for fear of bringing out the man's rarely seen, but terrifying, temper. Nobody knew where the animosity for Tuesdays had come from, but it was sure that nobody was going to tempt fate and ask the blonde about it.

The exception to that party was Ichimaru Gin, ever the thrill-seeker.

So when Kira stalked into the office one Tuesday morning, with a frown on his face that would send lesser men running, Gin's smile only got wider. He leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk and dirtying the reports he had only half-way finished.

"_Nee,_ Izuru_. _Ya in a snit, or what?"

Kira turned his head very slowly, his large, dark blue eyes unblinking as he fixed them on his lounging captain. For a moment, Gin honestly thought that he had finally broken through the almost unending supply of patience that his lieutenant carried, and that the other man was finally going to kill him. Kira simply closed his eyes for half a second and sat down at his own desk. "You could say that, sir."

Gin simply frowned and turned back to his work. Ah well, the day was young.

His next opportunity came after lunch.

Kira, as per usual, had skipped out on eating at noon in favor of finishing up his own work and then proof-reading Ichimaru's. Gin, who didn't have the interest, had gone and eaten like normal, and had returned to find the blonde looking as though he was teetering on the edge of a total breakdown. He had not asked what the cause was, and had simply folded himself comfortably in his chair and begun his process once again.

The first step was to stare.

Stare until Kira noticed but either didn't have the courage or didn't care enough to look up. Continue staring as the other man slowly became unnerved enough to glance up at regular intervals in an uncertain manner.

The next step was the tapping.

Gin would slowly begin to tap out a random beat with his foot, hand, or pen. The beat started off slow, but would get progressively faster and more obnoxious to gain the blondes attention. Almost always, Kira would ignore it, and Gin would lose interest, but on a day like today when the man was already on an unstable level of patience with the world, he might actually-

With a loud, deep breath, Kira closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself, seeming to remind himself that this was his superior officer and he could not actually punish him for being annoying. "Taicho?"

"Yes?" Gin answered nonchalantly.

The blonde fukutaicho stood calmly, crossed over to the bookshelf and selected a large book of Division records. "I'm going to therapy."

Success!

"For how long?"

Kira lowered to the floor. "Lets say 20 minutes."

Gin nodded, smiling widely. "Okay, then."

Therapy consisted of a significant amount of time the blonde spent lying on his back, legs standing straight up along the wall, hands folded over his stomach, and the book opened halfway and placed over his face to block out the light from the room. Kira would breathe in slow, deep breaths, and exhale them almost painstakingly slowly, keeping his heart rate steady.

It was rare that Gin could reduce him to this. It happened maybe once every two months, and usually never lasted longer than half an hour (not counting the time he and Yachiru had made paper dolls out of the reports Kira had spent all night on; that had been at least two hours). But whenever he could reduce the man into his therapeutic position, it was like a personal victory had been won.

And it was always fun to see Division members enter the office, mouths ready to begin shooting off requests and issues, and watch them go deathly silent and still when they caught sight of Kira in the midst of a therapy session. They would shut their mouths, give a little bow to Gin, and back out very slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, as though sneaking away from a sleeping bear.

Then, once time was up, Kira would let his legs drop, remove the book from his face and straighten up with a little smile for his captain. He would never say anything after therapy, just go back to whatever he had been doing before.

Sometimes Gin wondered who really wore the pants in their Division.

XXX

It was no secret that Gin disliked any type of work. It would be, however, unfair to say that he shoved it all off on Kira, who had enough to manage without all that. He tried to get it all finished on time, he really did, and he could stumble through it most of the time very effectively. But now that the Division tests were coming up, the workload was increased substantially.

With all the extra paper work, it was the norm these days for Gin to be spending the evening in the office attempting to punch out his days quota. And Kira, never wanting to leave him to do it all on his own, stayed behind to help him make sense of it all. They worked far along past the evening and through dinner, and were still going as the sky became inky black.

Kira had gone and prepared a makeshift meal for them sometime around ten o'clock at night, and brought back two simple bowls of rice. Very meager to Gin's raw nerves, but he accepted it gratefully and let his work pause long enough to begin eating.

He glanced at Kira from his squinting eyes, and saw the blonde squeezing a generous amount of a yellow substance into his bowl from a yellow plastic bottle, stirring it slightly, and begin to eat.

"...Izuru?"

The other man turned his head slightly to meet Gin's nearly closed eyes. "Yes?"

"Is...did ya just put mustard all over your rice?"

Kira blinked at him, as if wondering why his captain was asking such a stupid question. "Well, I like mustard."

"Uh-huh."

"And I like rice."

"Yep, got that one."

The blonde man shrugged and turned back to his bowl. "So I see no reason why they can't be mixed together."

Gin thought for a moment, watching as Kira popped a small amount into his mouth and chewed with no outward signs of disgust. He looked down at his own bowl, which now seemed very bland and tasteless in comparison, and wondered what it would be like if he mixed up things he liked in one bowl...

Persimmons and rice...

Ugh.

He looked back over at Kira, still eating normally and looking over at the report that Gin had just written up, scratching out words occasionally. Things might actually get done quicker if the blonde didn't feel the need to annotate every report before it was turned in.

"Izuru?"

"Yes?"

"...can I try some?"

The blonde looked at him in surprise, his blue eyes open wider to expose their small pupils. He blinked once, and gave a small, miniscule really, smile. "Of course, taicho."

XXX

"...Why do ya care so much?"

"Taicho, we aren't leaving the office until we get this settled" Kira said solemnly, but with an ominous air of finality. He seated himself on the edge of Gin's desk, crossing his arms, puffing out his imaginary tail.

Gin groaned. "This is the dumbest argument ya ever started" he said, putting his face in his hands, and giving the tired flesh a little rub. He glanced outside at the dark sky, and out into the distance where he was supposed to be meeting with Aizen and Tousen by now.

"This is the most important argument of our professional relationship" Kira countered, his face set in a determined line, eyes blazing with cold calculation. "And until we can reach an agreement, neither of us are leaving this room."

The argent-haired man sighed. "Okay, lets talk about it then", because really at this point trying to reason with the blonde was his only option. "What exactly about what I said pissed ya off?"

Kira turned himself fully, sitting with his legs crossed Indian-style on Gin's desk. He looked at the other man with a mixture of weariness and resolve, before blazing through. "I can't believe that you don't think that it's canon."

"It's not, though."

"Are you actually blind under those eyelids?" Kira asked calmly, seeming to hold back his outburst.

Gin started. Did...Kira just...was that an insult? His sweet little Kira just insulted him, that was like something out of some bizarre third dimensional stretch of land where even the prospect of Kira Izuru insulting _anyone_ was still a foreign thought.

"I mean come on!" the blonde man was going on, making strange not quite large and not quite small gestures with his hand to prove his point. "Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd are just like, the most canon couple of life!"

"What movie were you watching?" Gin countered, his newly insulted senses finding new strength in his argument. "The fact that Benjamin Barker was madly in love with his wife was the basis for the entire movie! If he an' Mrs Lovett were really involved, the entire 'find vengeance for Lucy' plot would be moot!"

Kira rolled his eyes. "It is so heavily implied that even a second grader would notice it! They obviously knew each other before hand, Mrs Lovett admits that she's in love with Sweeney-"

"Right before he chucks her in an oven!" Gin exclaimed, his own hands joining up in the sporadic hand-dance that Kira started. "An' I'm insulted at the fact that my lieutenant is dumb enough to believe that Sweeney and Lovett were ever involved in any way, shape, or form!"

"Me dumb?!" the blonde exclaimed, his mouth smiling in an 'I-can't-believe-what-I'm-hearing' manner. "You are seriously going to sit there and tell me that you didn't see it at all?"

Gin opened his mouth to immediately say that he did not, then paused momentarily.

"Yeah, you see it now don't you?" Kira said triumphantly, a smile stretching across his pale face, which was not used to smiling this widely and almost creaked in protest. "If you go back and watch the movie, it's totally there! Ever read the lyrics to "By the Sea"? Lovett clearly says; "Me rumpled bedding legitimized"! She is implying that she and Sweeney have known each other in the most Biblical sense of the word!"

Giving a little sighing laugh, Gin shook his head. "Izuru, ya gotta be one dizzy blonde to ever believe somethin' like that."

Kira shook his head right back. "Maybe you just need to go back and see the same film that I did, because when you pay attention it's right there."

"Sweeney could not possibly be in love with Lovett!" Gin burst, his eyes opening a millimeter in his passion. "If Sweeney was in love with her, there would be no movie, because what made him start killin' people was the fact that Turpin raped his wife and she killed herself. If Sweeney was in love with Lovett he woulda just waltzed in and been like; 'Oh Lucy's dead? Oh, that sucks! Hey, you have huge boobs, wanna hook up?', and that would have been the movie! An' even if she sang it in a song, that doesn't make true, and it was probably just her coo-coo mind making up stories to make life bearable! Just because Sondheim ships them together doesn't mean-"

His speech was silenced abruptly by another pair of lips colliding into his own moving ones.

Kira was...

The blonde pulled back almost immediately, straightening back into his original pose as though nothing had happened, though the small blush that was creeping along his pale skin gave him away. Along his own face, the skin was growing a little warm, his lips that were at first rapidly moving were now frozen. What had happened? They had kissed, but it had happened so fast; fast and...warm, and soft...everything that a kiss from Kira Izuru should be.

And he had enjoyed it, right? He'd thought of his lieutenant that way before, right? Oh, more times than he could count. And he had enjoyed it...enjoyed it a lot.

"I..."

Gin looked back towards Kira, who now resembled a cherry in his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don' apologize."

The other man's eyes shot up to meet Ichimaru's slitted eyes, where a glimmer of pure blue was showing through. The blush on his face grew even stronger at being scrutinized by his captains bare eyes.

"Yes, sir."

Together they sat for a few minutes, neither finding the need to speak or to move just yet, but instead needing time to process exactly what had just transpired between them.

"...Taicho?" Kira asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" Gin answered, his eyes now fully closed again, and his smile making it's way back up his face.

"I think...I think maybe you should watch the movie again and try to see it."

Gin's smile returned full force. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. I mean...I think it's there and you just need another chance to look for it, and all that" Kira nodded his head in agreement with himself. "And...you know, I could be there, and we could...watch together, if you want."

The other man nodded back. "I'd do that. What day is it?"

Kira looked at him in confusion. "It's...Friday, I think."

"So ya got the day tomorrow?"

Swallowing an unnameable lump of emotion in his throat, Kira nodded again. "Yes I do."

Gin, his smile growing so wide it looked almost painful, pushed away from his desk and stood up, offering a hand to the blonde seated on his desk. "We watch tonight, tomorrow we do what we want. Sound good?"

The blonde looked at him with slight befuddlement, before smiling prettily and taking the proffered hand. "I'd like that, taicho."

And as they walked off into the dark towards Kira's room, Gin couldn't help but feel that leaving Aizen waiting might just be worth it if he got to see more of his dizzy "Sweeney Todd"-shipping blonde.

XXX

Gin's sexual history hasn't exactly been what one would call normal...

But he doesn't think that this particular event has ever occurred in his bed before.

Six months into his top-secret-no-nonsense sexual relationship with Kira, he'd like to think that he knew the blondes patterns well enough. He knew what the man liked, and didn't like, what he was willing to do, and what he would never even consider doing. By now he knew that Kira liked having special attention paid to his neck, but didn't like it when Gin bit him, that the blonde enjoyed having his hair pulled but would not let Gin tie him down.

Kira liked starting slow, saving his energy for the more important moments to come, but tonight he seemed rabid to just get to the main event and be done with it. Almost the second Gin turned up at his door, the blonde was wrapped around him, legs, arms, and mouth.

Usually Gin loved it when Kira took charge, but this was just being brutal. His neck was probably bright red by now from the blondes biting and sucking, his clothes hanging off of his lanky frame and still being tugged and yanked in every direction in the other mans attempt to undress him. Roughly, he was pushed back onto the bed to immediately have the blonde straddle him, a pink, swollen mouth going down to bite harshly at the flesh of his neck.

"'Zu..." Gin started, only to have his words smothered by Kira's lips crashing into his own, before sloppily trailing down the pale mans neck again. "I...did I make ya mad or somethin'?"

Kira made a small noise in the back of his throat, that neither confirmed nor denied. He eased up to kneeling, and began to peel his clothes off of himself, layer by layer, until he was only in socks.

That was the other thing.

Since the beginning of this affair, Gin had seen the blondes feet a total of one time. Every other time, Kira wore his shoes or those ridiculous red and gray striped socks that he wore to bed, and would not let Gin take off. The first time he had attempted to remove them, his blonde lieutenant had nearly kicked his head off.

"What are you doing?" he had asked, looking down at Gin kneeling between his legs with an extremely surprised expression.

"Takin' your socks off, blondie, what's it look like?" Gin said, nuzzling the blondes leg, which he had placed up on his shoulder.

Kira frowned, and quirked an eyebrow up. "The socks stay on."

The silver-haired man nearly frowned, but caught himself so that his smile only went down a few notches. "Ya wanna explain that so I can understand?"

"I get very cold feet at night" the blonde man said, as though that was all he needed to know.

"Uh huh."

"So you shouldn't take them off, or I'm going to be incredibly uncomfortable for the rest of the night" Kira said simply, laying back to his original position as though the interjection had not occurred. "You can stay or you can leave, the socks stay where they are."

And like hell was Gin leaving when he had his blonde all spread out for him like a beautiful tablecloth, so he let the socks stay and just resigned himself to getting used to the feel of fabric rubbing against his lower back where skin was supposed to go.

So this is where they had ended up; Kira pinning him down, savagely riding him into the mattress beneath them, his brow furrowed in sexual frustration and another unknown emotion. Occasionally he tips his head back and wails out moans and words that Gin isn't entirely sure are directed at him, and increases the pace. It's simultaneously frightening to see Kira more ravenous than he had ever seen him before, and pleasing, because the other man, when in this state, was more aggressively alluring than anyone Gin had ever seen.

Then, unexpectedly, Kira slows his pace and looks down at him, eyes steamy and heavy-lidded. It is rare for Gin to see his lovers face so unguarded and honest, and he swore he could see every emotion in the blondes eyes, when he could usually only discern one if he was lucky.

The suspended moment is broken as Kira suddenly slams his hands against Gin's face, one covering the top half, the other the bottom half, leaving only the nose exposed.

Gin, so perplexed by this, did not have the reflex needed to push the blondes hands away, and instead allowed Kira to continue to move on top of him fiercely for the few moments they needed to find release. A great sigh of satisfaction was heaved above him, before the younger man removed his hands from his lovers face and collapsed beside him with a little moan.

They remained silent for a few moments, letting their breathing even out slowly. Gin turned his head to look at the blonde beside him, who lay very still with his eyes closed, but was not asleep just yet. "Uh, 'Zu?"

One dark blue eye opened immediately, as though he had been waiting for his taicho to break the silence. "Yes?" he answered, quietly.

"You wanna explain what just happened there?"

Kira blinked at him, then gave a little shrug of his eyebrows. "I guess I got tired of looking at you."

With no further explanation, the other man rolled to his other side and let his back face the silver-haired man. Gin sighed, letting out a little chuckle, before pulling the blonde against him and burying his face in Kira's pale hair. "Wish I could say the same."

XXX

"Ya finished those reports?"

"Yes I did."

"Good boy, knew ya would. And has anybody been 'round askin' for me?"

"Just Aizen-taicho, around noon, he wanted to know what you were doing this evening."

"What did ya tell him?"

"Me."

"An honest answer, though it is, I doubt it's what ya told him."

"I told him I didn't know and that he could most likely ask you at the meeting today."

"Very good. What time is it?"

"It is...about 2:49."

"Ah, I should probolly head out then."

"That would be best. Will you be over after talking with Aizen-taicho?"

"Mmm...maybe not tonight, blondie. Ya got your own meetin' tomorrow, don't know if I can lay off the neck until then."  
"Alright. I love you."

It was the first time he said it.

"...yeah, love you too."

"Have a good meeting."

"Seeya later, 'Zu."

XXX

Then it was Hueco Mundo.

The nights here were usually warm to begin with, but even more so tonight with the other presence in Gin's room pushing and pulling him ever closer, building heat and friction. Gin kept his eyes very nearly closed, always keeping himself a safe distance away from the arrancar trying to pull him closer.

With his eyes squinting all he could make out was a head of blonde hair. Fair skin stretching across a long, slender neck that lead up to two swollen lips and eyes that if he concentrated and pretended hard enough, looked almost blue.

Gin was able to cancel out most of the arrancars words, but occasionally would catch his name hidden between moans and keens.

And then he felt it.

Two bare ankles criss-crossing over his lower back, where two ankles wearing red and gray striped socks were meant to be.

"Ichimaru-sama-"

"Leave."

"...What?"

"I told you to leave."

Two brown eyes blinked at him in confusion. "But, I thought-"

"Now."

Dazedly, the blonde arrancar gathered his clothes and began to awkwardly dress while Gin remained kneeling on the mattress, his eyes closed, but smile diminished. His head tipped forward, his invisible gaze trained on the rumpled sheets beneath him, only looking up once the door had shut and he was alone once more.

Alone.

Gin sighed, running a hand over his face and up to grasp at his hair. "Izuru..."

Things were too different here.


End file.
